


Nightkeeper

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, s06e03 Fearful Symmetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Nightkeeper’s the best; he’s just this regular guy people wouldn’t look at twice but he’s out there, you know, making a difference.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightkeeper

He's never truly fitted into this city of spires, colleges, students and Dons,  
Yet this is where he belongs.  
He doesn't stand out; people pass him by without seeing –  
No bright fame –  
Yet he could change their world in an instant.  
He is a quiet storm.

He's walked the line between justice and revenge;  
Fought demons on both sides.  
He has won this battle, lost that.  
He _is_ the Line.

We're mismatched yet we belong together.  
He’s changed my life, saved me and given me a place to be.  
He is the difference in my life.  
He is my Nightkeeper.


End file.
